Ashita no Field
Ashita no Field ' (明日のフィールド, ''Tomorrow's Field, "Sân bóng ngày mai") là bài hát nhân vật trong Inazuma Eleven GO của Shindou Takuto và Kirino Ranmaru. Thông tin *'''Trình bày: Shindou Takuto (CV: Saiga Mitsuki) Kirino Ranmaru (CV: Kobayashi Yuu) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: '''Kirino132 *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài nhạc như thể hiện nỗi khát vọng, sự quyết tâm xuất phát từ tận con tim của nhân vật, mong muốn bảo vệ điều quan trọng nhất của mình. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' '神道'：そうやって諦めた顔して 自分をごまかしてたけど 本当は叫び続けていた 心は騙せはしないんだ '霧野'：忘れられない情熱を もう二度と離さない、胸に誓って 今、明日へ 強い決意で '神道'：自由を守るために 輝いてたあのフィールドを '霧野'：この手に取り戻そう '霧野'：どうしても譲れない夢なら 自分がまずは変わるんだ いつかはわかりあえるはずと 信じた道を切り拓くよ '神道'：きっと誰だって覚えてる あんなに夢中で走ってた日々 今、動いた 風を感じて '霧野'：立ち上がるんだ 共に 渡さないさこのフィールドは '神道'：みんなの誇りだから 今、明日へ 強い決意で '神道'：自由を守るために 輝いてたあのフィールドを '霧野'：この手に取り戻そう 'Bản Romaji' '''Shindou': Sou yatte akirameta kao shite Jibun o gomakashi tetakedo Hontou wa sakebi tsudzukete ita Kokoro wa damase wa shinda nda Kirino: Wasurarenai jounetsu o Mounidoto hansanai, mune ni chikatte Cả hai: Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de Shindou: Jiyuu o mamoru tame ni Cả hai: Kagayai teta ano firudo o Kirino: Kono-te ni torimodosou Kirino: Doushitemo yuzurenai yumenara Jibun ga mazuwa kawarun da Itsuka wa wakari aeru hazu to Shinjita michi o kiri hiraku yo Shindou: Kitto dare datte oboe teru An'nani muchuude hashit tsu teta hibi Cả hai: Ima, ugoita kazewokanjite Kirino: Tachiagaru nda tomoni Watasanai sa kono firudo wa Shindou: Min'na no hokoridakara Cả hai: Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de Shindou: Jiyuu o mamoru tame ni Kagayai teta ano firudo o Kirino: Kono-te ni torimodosou 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Just like that, you make a surrendering face You pretend to cover it up But in truth, you want to shout it out You can’t fool your own heart This unforgettable passion Don’t ever let it go, swear your heart upon it Now, face tomorrow with strong conviction To protect our freedom That shining field Let’s take it back with our own hands If you have dreams you just can’t give up You have to change yourself first Believe that everyone will understand someday And break through the path you believe in Surely everyone remembers Those days when they ran so passionately Now, feel the wind as it moves Stand up to it together We won’t hand this field over Because it’s everyone’s pride Now, face tomorrow with strong conviction To protect our freedom That shining field Let’s take it back with our own hands 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Chỉ cần như vậy, cậu tỏ vẻ chán nản Cậu giả vờ như chẳng có gì xảy ra cả Nhưng thực sự, cậu đang muốn hét lên thật to Và tớ biết, cậu không thể lừa dối trái tim mình Niềm đam mê không thể nào quên Đừng bao giờ để nó phai mờ, vì nó là một phần trong tim cậu Ngay lúc này, đối mặt với ngày mai cùng những sai lầm ta đã gây ra Nhưng để bảo vệ sự tự do của chúng ta Để nó luôn hiện diện trên sân cỏ ngập đầy hi vọng Hãy lấy lại nó bằng đôi tay này Nếu cậu có những ước mơ không thể từ bỏ Cậu phải thay đổi chính mình Tin rằng một ngày nào đó mọi người sẽ nhận ra Và băng qua con đường cậu đã lựa chọn Sẽ không ai có thể quên Những ngày đã qua khi chúng ta còn gắn bó với nhau Gió lướt nhẹ bờ vai Vai kề vai gắn kết Chúng tôi sẽ không để mất sân bóng này Bởi vì nó là niềm kiêu hãnh của mọi người Ngay lúc này, đối mặt với ngày mai cùng những sai lầm ta đã gây ra Nhưng để bảo vệ sự tự do của chúng ta Để nó luôn hiện diện trên sân cỏ ngập đầy hi vọng Hãy lấy lại nó bằng đôi tay này Video 300px|left Bản Vietsub left|300px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát